


Headache

by xxcentaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcentaurus/pseuds/xxcentaurus
Summary: Post kh3D. Pain medication leaves Sora inebriated and he can't help but express his feelings for Riku.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiserinAstraia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/gifts).



> Fic exchange with my friend KaiserinAstraia <3

 

Bright tendrils of light bled into the darkening sky, as the sun fell beneath the thick line of trees that stood just a few hundred meters from the Mysterious Tower. The day was nearly over, and as it left, it took the hazy afternoon heat, tucking it beyond the horizon, and bathing the small world with a comfortably cool breeze.

Sora sat on the first step leading up to the Tower’s entrance, his knees pulled loosely to his chest, his eyes mindless and unfocused. He breathed in through his nose, with hope that the crisp outdoor air would help alleviate the _excruciating_ pulsing in his head. Frowning, he ran a hand through his dark hair, then stopped to gently massage his temple. He wondered when he last had a headache like this, sharp and throbbing, capturing his senses in a sort of daze he found difficult if not impossible to shake. He groaned, now holding his head in his palms, his thumbs making small circles just behind his ears.

He heard a door swing open on old rusted hinges. “There you are.” Riku’s voice was soft, almost losing itself in the wind.

As he made his way down the short flight of stairs, Sora heard the door creak closed, followed by a quiet thud. He looked up slowly and with care, trying his best to avoid further dizziness. Riku just stood for a moment, his eyes examining, maybe calculating, but they still carried a sort of warmth, unique and comforting. Instinctively, Sora went to smile, though it looked and even felt more like a wince.

“What’s wrong?” Riku didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. He shifted around, before deciding to sit next to Sora on the step. “You seem,” he paused for a moment, “off.”

“Nothing really, I just have a bad headache.” The air, while refreshing, still seemed to do little to subdue the pain. “It should pass though.”

Sora felt Riku’s hand on his shoulder; he turned his head just enough to watch him move closer, as he began rubbing his back in small circles. He flinched at first, his heartbeat picking up, and his hands growing increasingly shaky. He looked forward, pretending to be interested in the tall blades of grass that encircled his ankles.

Riku was very different lately. A good kind of different of course. A different that twisted knots into Sora’s stomach, while simultaneously filling his chest with a light fluttery sensation. A different that coaxed him to meet his eyes just a few seconds longer than he should, and smile just a little brighter. This new Riku, the one that he reunited with in The World That Never Was, was the same boy he’d known for all of his life. Sora knew it for a fact, but even so in just a year of being apart, he’d managed to grow so much. He was still riddled with haunting insecurities and deep regret, but now willing to open his heart and express tender feelings, that were previously hidden away.

It was this softer side of Riku that drew him in. He was and would always be Sora’s best friend, but lately the sharpness that used to push him away seemed to have vanished, and through their Mark of Mastery test, he had even learned, more or less, to follow his heart. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the old Riku, more that this new one introduced to him, a new type of _like_. Maybe one, that surpassed friendship, and bordered on this strange, foreign feeling.

A wave of pain seared through his skull, acting as a reprimand for thinking too deeply, or perhaps even cutting him off from thinking further. Sora winced, though when the sharp throb didn’t diminish, he let a quiet gasp.

“Are you okay?” Riku leaned closer, touching Sora’s cheek lightly with his knuckle. He gently swiped his finger under his eye, catching a few stray tears, he hadn’t even felt build up in his eyes. “That bad huh?”

Sora blinked. His eyes were a little watery so he wiped them on the back of his hand.

“We should go inside and see if there’s anything you can take to feel better.” Riku stood, pulling Sora up by his arm. “You’re probably dehydrated too, so you’d better drink some water or something.”

“You don’t need to baby me, I know already!”

When they reached the door, he was ushered inside, his halfhearted protests ignored. Riku turned to face him; his brow was furrowed, his lips drawn into a thoughtful pout. He seemed worried, or maybe he was just deep in contemplation. Thoughtlessly, Sora’s eyes traced his sharp jawline down to the curve of his collarbone. He was finding himself _admiring_ Riku more and more lately, though he didn’t think much of it.

Riku brushed his hair to the side, then touched his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“H-hey,” he stammered, his cheeks reddening. It was embarrassing really, what even his simplest touches did to him. He couldn’t help becoming flustered, Riku was just so close.

“I’m just checking your temperature.” Riku’s lips twitched upward; he was smirking. “I don’t think you have a fever.”

Sora returned the smug smile, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. “Thanks.”

Riku gently wrapped his hand around his wrist, leading him up the spiralling staircase. His grip was firm, and Sora knew that if he tripped, he would certainly be saved from tumbling down the stairs. His hand was warm, and his touch comforting. He watched Riku as they climbed the stairs, the back of his jacket almost flapping in his face, black and white plaid just inches away from brushing his nose.

“Go get some rest, I’ll go ask now.”

A playful push towards their shared room, was all it took for Sora to obediently collapse into the bed sheets. He manoeuvred himself sluggishly, so he was lying with his arms behind his head, across the bed. He laid on top of the sheets; the pain in his head made him feel hot even though Riku said he probably didn’t have a fever. Sora turned his head ever so slightly, his cheek pushed into the pillow. That was where Riku slept, in the bed parallel to his own. He looked higher, gazing out the star shaped window. The sun had mostly set by now, only the weakest glimmer reflecting off the thick glass. Mindlessly, he reached towards the window, until a voice broke him out of his momentary trance.

“What are you doing, idiot?” Riku laughed. He sat on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off the edge, but his torso twisted towards Sora. “Here, I brought you something.” Riku rotated his wrist, swishing around whatever liquid was inside the small flask he held.

“What is that?” Sora sat up against the headboard, one hand running through his dark hair.

“Yen Sid said it will help you.” Riku gave the flask a quick sniff. “But watch out,” he teased, a grin making it’s way onto his lips. “For all you know it might shrink you. Just kidding, but he did say there might be some side effects.”

“What are you talking about?” Sora thought of his trip the Alice’s world, and let out a small snicker. “I’m willing to risk it.” He took the flask, eyeing the blue liquid.

“Alright I warned you.”

Another sharp pulse of pain was enough to convince him he should just drink it all in one large gulp. He swallowed, then cringed, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. It was strong; there was a hint of bubblegum, but the flavouring didn’t even begin to hinder the medicine’s foulness. Without a second thought, Sora relived himself with a cup of water he left on his bedside table the other night. The water, while room temperature, washed away the worst of the taste in his mouth, leaving him with just the slight burn in his nostrils and throat.

“That was…” he panted, fanning his tongue to add some dramatics.

Riku smiled smugly and he laughed too. His shoulders shook a little, and Sora couldn’t help but notice the colour in his cheeks. Riku must really find his suffering funny, he thought to himself.

“Disgusting wasn’t it?” Riku finished his sentence for him. “It’s to be expected.”

“Well yeah, I’d be surprised if Yen Sid cared to make any of his stuff taste good.”

Riku hummed in agreement; he seemed content. Sora didn’t know how else to put it, but looking up at him, he was humbled with Riku’s shy smile, and his sharp eyes, now soft and focused only on him. “get some rest okay Sora?” Riku touched his forehead again, but this time his hand lingered for a few moments longer than what felt necessary, but in no way was it unwanted.

Sora couldn’t tell if he was imagining it because his mind was slowly becoming foggy, his vision blurred just enough, that he needed to lean in close to see Riku’s face in detail. So he did. Sora felt them bump foreheads, but he thought nothing of it, his anxiety and embarrassment forgotten, and only his heart guiding his actions. For a moment, his mind caught up, asking him why on earth he was unfazed, when even a shoulder touch would normally send him into a embarrassed frenzy, but then reality felt just a tad shakier and he forgot what he was wondering at all.

“Riku.” Sora touched his cheek, then slowly traced his fingers along his jawline. He kept the contact light, feathery almost, he couldn’t tell whether this was some sort of dream. Recently, Riku made an appearance in more of his dreams than he thought reasonable— he was glad Riku stopped entering his dreams for that reason, that wouldn’t be fun to explain to him. Sora shook his head; he was getting carried away. “Hey.”

“W-what’s up Sora?” Why was Riku’s voice so timid and unsure? That wasn’t like him; he’d usually speak with more confidence And when did Riku ever shake like that? Perhaps he was the sick one, Sora thought with a grin.

“I was just thinking about you.”

Riku seemed to relax for whatever reason; his shoulders dropped and he seemed a lot less tense. “Were you now?” He still moved shyly, especially when he touched Sora’s head, his fingers running soothingly through his dark hair. “Does your head feel better? It seems like that stuff is working.”

His head felt light and airy. He widened his grin, his eyes on Riku, studying him, admiring him, losing himself in his gentle smile. “It feels great actually, that worked fast,” he mumbled to himself, “worked real fast.”

“It sure did.”

“Hey Riku?”

His eyelids were heavy and it felt like they were leaving film over his vision every time he blinked, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was just his imagination. Were these the side effects Riku mentioned? They probably were he decided, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He felt oddly confident, like he could say anything without shying away. Every thought that crossed his mind begged to be let out into reality, and most of them he managed to hold in. It was the ones that repeated over and over, that he had trouble with. The ones that skipped to the tip of his tongue, coaxing him to make them known.

“You’re the most… handsome person…” Sora interrupted himself to smile, “I know.”

Riku’s hand flew to his mouth, and even in his dazed state, there was no missing the bright colour that flooded his face. He was flushed and trying to hide it, but his hand was doing a miserable job.

“Thank you, t-that means a lot, you have no idea.” Riku looked sad for a second, even if he didn’t think Sora would catch it.

“What’s wrong?” Sora touched his cheek, his thumb pushing the thick silver strands out of his friend’s eyes.

Riku shrugged. “Not like this Sora.” He muttered something about medication, then dropped his eyes to the bedsheets.

Sora shook his head. It was the medicine that filled him with confidence and heightened his ambition, but he knew it was his own heart that held adoration for Riku. “Hey Riku, I said you were handsome… you’re acting like I confessed my undying love or something.” He watched his face fall, an appalled look etched into his features. Sora tried to suppress the playful smile that wanted to make it’s way to his lips. “Don’t give me that look, I was just about to.”

Riku seemed confused. At first he looked like he was processing Sora’s forwardness, but then he shrugged. He brought a hand to his own forehead, then shook his head. “You’re too much Sora. But I know you won’t remember this in the morning. So go ahead, confess your _undying_ love.”

Suddenly Riku’s hand was between the two of his, and the he brought it to his lips, tenderly kissing just above his knuckles. “I… love you… Riku I love you.” Sora mumbled against his hand. “You hear me? I love you!” He whined, nuzzling his friend’s hand.

“Q-quit it Sora, I hear you.” Riku gasped, his hand shaking in Sora’s grip. “And, I love you too.” He added quickly. “Im counting on you forgetting I said that.”

“I won’t forget, promise.” Riku eyed him, his body language and expressing speaking for him, challenging Sora’s weak declaration.

“I’ve loved you for quite a while you know.” He continued speaking but Sora was having some trouble processing his words, and understanding their meaning. “I can’t even remember a time when I didn’t love you, Sora.” He smiled, but there was a hint of sorrow in his tone. “It kind of hurts to hear you say it like this, but I guess you wouldn’t normally.”

Sora shook his head. “No I would, I would Riku!”  If he could just conjure some courage, or better yet, if Riku told him these things when his mind was clear. He’d be able to reassure him that his feelings were very much real.

“She’s always on your mind, not me. Maybe you got us mixed up.”

“No way Riku, you’re wrong.” Sora laid back, his eyelids falling sleepily over his eyes, then slowly he released Riku’s hand. It was hard for him to stay awake now that his head was laying comfortably on the pillow. “Ask me tomorrow okay Ri?” He turned onto his side, clumsily pulling the blanket over his shoulders, with help from Riku. “I’ll tell you the same thing.”

“Maybe I’ll give it a try.”

Sora wanted to respond again, but he couldn’t get the words past his mind. His lips wouldn’t move, and his body felt so heavy, contrary to how light his head felt. His consciousness drifted away, and he fell into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sora awoke. He was well rested, his head no longer paining him, and the medicine no longer messing with his behaviour. He stretched his back, then looked to his right at Riku’s sleeping form. He was snoring lightly, one arm tucked under the pillow, supporting his head. He was sleeping on his stomach, giving Sora a view of the back of his head, and his slivery hair splayed across the pillow.

Sora put his hand over his chest. His heart was beating quickly and when he felt blush rising to his cheeks, he looked away. Why did Riku have to do this to him? He gulped, taking another tentative look, Riku turned in his sleep, pushing the blanket off his bare chest. He was so toned; the year they spent separated really changed him, mentally and physically. It was proof of his hard work. Pushing himself to save Sora, doing anything really, just to ensure he’d wake up. A bittersweetness washed over him; Riku was everything to him.  

“Hey are you awake?”

He muttered to himself for a moment or so, then Sora was met with bright blue. Riku cracked open his eyes and looked up at him. “Now I am, how did you sleep?”

“Really good actually, you?”

Riku shrugged. “I was thinking about stuff, couldn’t sleep.” He kicked away the blanket and sheets, then moved to sit on the edge of Sora’s bed.

_I… love you… Riku I love you._ That was his own voice. A snippet of his dream? It felt more real than a dream, but somehow, just a little too foggy to be a memory. He covered his mouth, willing away the colour that he knew wanted to rise to his cheeks.

“Everything okay?”

Sora nodded. “I can’t really remember going to bed, or much at all after taking that weird medication.” He sighed, closing his eyes and concentrating on remembering.

“It’s probably for the better,” Riku shifted to a more playful tone.

_I’ve loved you for quite a while you know._ Was that his own voice? No it was deeper, and even though it was shaky, there was a certain confidence bubbling in those words. Riku? _Ask me tomorrow_. Sora touched the side of his forehead, trying to piece together what had happened.

“Ask me tomorrow.” He muttered out loud.

Riku tensed. “What,” he trailed off, before gathering his words, “what do you remember?”

Sora made a fist, his hand hovering by his mouth, a thoughtful furrow in his brow. “No that’s not it.” He met Riku’s stare with deep blue. “Ask something else, you might jog my memory.”

“Sora,” Riku began slowly. He sounded nervous, and looked almost nauseated. “Do you,” he paused as if he was scared to continue. “Do you, well.” He trailed off again. “Do you love me?”

Last night, did he admit his feelings? Was this what he wanted Riku to ask him? It was sudden, and it struck fear into him, but there was also a sort of anxiety that begged him to answer truthfully. He fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater, avoiding Riku’s eyes. “I-I do.” He said finally.

Riku gave him a relieved look, his hand moving shyly to cup Sora’s cheek. His thumb traced his soft jawline, then hooked loosely behind his ear. “I love you Riku.” The words sliding of his tongue with little resistance. “Sorry, this is really uncool—”

“I didn’t believe you last night Sora.”

“Y-you believe me now right?” His hands were shaking, but he let them rest over Riku’s forearms as he leaned forward, clumsily connecting their foreheads.

“Yeah I think I do.” There was a short pause. “a-and I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment if you enjoyed !


End file.
